


breathe

by pinkwxngs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwxngs/pseuds/pinkwxngs
Summary: was he ready to visit him? he didn’t ponder upon that. look where that got him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short again, considering a part two.
> 
> (kudos and comments appreciated! :] )

“you’re weak, tommy.”

even from the evilest man on the server, he was so used to his insults but this one felt like a slap in the face to tommy. he felt red bubbling in his chest. and fear, but he’d never admit that. even to himself.

“fuck you, fuckin’ prick. i’m stronger than you.” he said with a shaking voice. god he hated how he crumbled under dream’s words.

“oh, yeah?” dream challenged, standing up. “put your armor in the hole, tommy.” he said with a smirk. tommy felt his blood run cold.

suddenly he wasn’t in the heat of dream’s prison cell. suddenly it was freezing, and grassy. dim, but too bright for comfort. suddenly he had nothing but his ripped clothes and his broken pride. suddenly dream stood in full netherite infront of him.

he felt himself start hyperventilating. he frantically undid all the loops and straps of his armor and backed to the wall. waiting, waiting, waiting for the tnt to go off. he felt someone grab his arm and start dragging him but all he could feel was dream’s calloused hands.

“fuck you!” he yelled, eyes glossing over. tears were threatening to spill now. “let go of me, you bastard! let go!” he punched as hard as he could against the arm but it wouldn’t budge. 

he felt himself being sat down, sinking into the wall. pandora’s vault, or logsteadshire? he couldn’t tell at this point. gunpowder and nature filled his senses, and he was now grabbing at his hair. 

“FUCK OFF!” he was now crying, shouting, kicking. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” he sobbed, he couldn’t breathe. his head felt lighter, like a weight off his shoulders. his hands tingled, and black spots danced on his vision, and the last thing he felt was him hitting the blackstone floor.


End file.
